


Ain't Givin' Up

by FrozenMemories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Tumblr fic prompt: Mackson, bunker, listening to music
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Ain't Givin' Up

“This song reminds me of Jasper.”

Miller’s head is resting against the wall behind him, where he’s perched against it, shoulder to shoulder with Jackson. His hands are toying with the small music player – one of his most treasured possessions since the mountain – as he stares at the grey concrete ahead.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

He can feel Jackson’s eyes on him, genuine affection and concern readily on display, no doubt. They’ve been sitting idle like this for a while now, each a plug in one ear.

“Not right now.”

Jackson hums his understanding, barely audible over the music in his ear. His hand comes up to cover Miller’s, prying one away from the device and wrapping it in a firm grip.

The gesture makes Miller smile, despite the hollow pain the lyrics are stirring up.

“Thank you,” he says and squeezes back, then turns his head to meet Jackson’s eyes.

The next part of their conversation is held with lingering looks and bare twitches of lips.

As the song fades Miller closes his eyes briefly and with the opening tunes of the next he rests his head against Jackson’s shoulder and sighs.

He’s been through this entire playlist countless times, knows the words to every song. But this is the first time he’s sharing the experience with Jackson, who holds his hand through song after song, quietly humming along to the ones he recognizes. It’s a little off-tune but very endearing and soon enough Miller finds himself humming along with him.

“Harper loved this one.”

Jackson nods against his head but doesn’t press for more.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk about his friends, it’s just that he doesn’t know _how._ There’s a slim chance they made it and mourning them openly feels like he’s giving up on them.

“I wish they were here,” he finds himself musing aloud after a while, “this place would be much cooler with Monty, Harper and Bellamy, hell even with Clarke and Murphy around.”

Jackson chuckles at that.

“Am I not enough for you?”

Miller frowns.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he quickly amends.

Miller presses his lips together in thought. Then he straightens up to look at Jackson intently.

“You’re all I have and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

Jackson’s sad smile is understanding and sympathetic.

“But you miss them.”

He nods.

“I do.”

Despite his best efforts Miller feels tears prickling the corners of his eyes but before he even has a chance to blink them away Jackson pulls him into his arms.

“Hey,” he says softly, “They have Raven on board. I’m sure they made it and when all of this is over we’ll get to see them again.”

Realistically those words hold little meaning, but Miller finds himself convinced by Jackson’s firmly expressed faith.

Another song begins.

 _I ain’t ever givin’ up hope,_ a soft voice sings into their ears and Miller thinks that maybe he should take that as a sign.


End file.
